


Relapsing

by Hotgitay



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kevin unravels under the pressure of trying to save his uncle Nicky





	Relapsing

Kevin took a swig of the beer from his uncle's trailer. He was devastated, his uncle seemed to want to have nothing to do with his family.

He was mad at his uncle, he wished the man wasn’t so stubborn and jaded. He would love to have someone to talk to, someone whom still had memories left of his father, a man he missed more than anything. Trying to save him was a mistake. He can’t help someone whom doesn’t want any help, he tried but it ended up being an epic fail.

Relapsing isn’t fun, it’s hell. He’s fallen off the sober wagon and the worst part of it all was how disappointed he was in himself. He had done so well being sober and he just gave up. He wanted to make things better, be a fixer, fix everything. That’s why he went to Vietnam with Zoe, to fix that broken part of him. 

The part of him where a little boy whom never really knew much about his own father lived down deep inside of him and it blew up in his face. This wasn’t the ending he wanted. He knew his dad was never a perfect person, but he was pretty damn close. He could only wish to be half the man his dad was, but he’s not even a man.. just an empty shell of a human being.

He can’t tell Zoe about relapsing, even though he probably should. He didn’t want her to think differently of him, she was the only good thing he had left in his messed up life. He was madly in love with her. He’s never been this in love with someone since he was with his ex wife Sophie. It scares him to feel this way about another person again after screwing things up with his ex wife.


End file.
